Many websites exist where users can research certain information or data about companies or people. Users may be able to search for pictures, business contacts, product information, opinions or relationships with other people. However, these websites are often limited to resume information, product information, pictures of family and friends and comments about current activities. A need exists for a system and method that allows users to connect with other users on an emotional level by bringing its users together via the similar experiences the users are having in their lives and/or the emotions those users are feeling during those experiences.